Common brassiere closures include multiple small eyes which engage an equal number of small hooks, typically behind the back of the wearer. Such closures are difficult to operate for those who are full figured or have a physical disability such as arthritis, and may be impossible to operate for some, such as those who have lost the use of an arm or hand.
While some prior art closures, such as front closures, are designed for simpler operation, their positioning in between the brassiere cups interferes with the support elements required for a full figured wearer.
The present closure overcomes these shortcomings by being operable with one simple motion, while also providing adequate support for a full figure brassiere.